Mortals And Their Thoughts
by PJOandHoO
Summary: A bunch of one shots about mortals when they meet the demigods!
1. Amanda McKenzie: Rejection

Amanda McKenzie's POV

"Percy Jackson is just sooo hot! I mean, look at him!" April squeals. Her blond locks bouncing and her green eyes sparkling.

"I know right! We are so going to fall in love with each other." I sighed dreamily, thinking about my future husband.

"Totally! You would be like the "It" couple. You should really ask him out." April agrees.

This is why I love April. She is my BFF. She's beautiful like me but I'm much more prettier. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous! I have strawberry-blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. And an hour glass figure that boys die for!

Now, you might want to know who Percy Jackson is. Well, I'll tell you *giggles*. He has messy black hair that is just so hot. Sea-green eyes that's like the ocean and makes you melt. Has a great body! I mean, six packs? Yum!

See? I'm so perfect for Percy! Me and him would be the perfect couple. We would dominate those nerds and really ugly people. We would get married and have beautiful babies. And we would have our honeymoon in Hawaii. Now, that will be so hot!

"Look their he is!" April points. I look at where her finger is pointing. I saw Percy and his loser friends with him. I scoff. Percy is just trying to be nice to them. Who would want to hang out with those freaks?! Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll leave them when I get to be his girlfriend.

I flipped my wonderful hair and strutted towards Percy with April following. "Hey Percy." I purred. He stiffened for unknown reason.

"Hi." he replies. Aww he's so cute! He's shy around me! Well, I couldn't blame him. I _am_ Amanda McKenzie after all.

"You know, my parents are out of town this weekend. Want to go to my house tonight?" I gave a flirty grin.

He shifted his foot then he said, "I'm sorry Amy-"

"Amanda." I interjected, faking a smile.

"Amanda" he corrects. "but I have a girlfriend. You'll find someone else though." He gave me a small smile while his friends snickered then they left.

I stood there in shock. Did he just-? Was I just-? It can't be. No. I refuse to believe that, I, Amanda McKenzie, was just rejected by the most hottest guy. No. It's impossible. He's just. . . playing hard to get. Yes, that's it. He was just like that. I compose myself then brought out my compact mirror.

"OMG! Did Percy just rejected you?!" April asks, incredulously.

"He's just playing hard to get." I explain, coolly.

"But he said you're name wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just pretending to not know my name because he wants me to beg to go out with him. He's a guy. They like those things. And they like playing hard to get."

"Oh. That explains it" April laughs. Ugh, sometimes April is just so dumb. No wonder she's blonde. (AN: No offence to blondes.) Good thing I'm not a total blond. I don't want to be an idiot like April. (AN: Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone)

Suddenly, the bell rang. Ugh, I hate school!

"Well, I better go." I gave April air kisses then left for Math.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

I put more red lipstick at my pink lips. I need to look beautiful for Percy! As I suspected, he was just playing hard to get. Every time I ask him out, he declines, saying he has a girlfriend. I can't believe Percy pulled out the girlfriend card! That is so low blow! He so does not have a girlfriend.

Besides, even if he did (which he doesn't) I'm pretty sure he would break up with her to be with me. Who wouldn't? I popular, beautiful and rich. Any guy likes me. Percy, well, he's just pretending. I know, deep down that he likes me.

"Amanda! Hurry up! Percy might went home already." April urge.

"Calm down, April. Percy wouldn't leave yet. I'm still here. He's waiting on my offer about this weekend." I assured her. I finish fixing my make-up then left the girl's bathroom.

I walk outside of the school to see a few people. I search for my Percy. He was with his friends again. I rolled my eyes. They really should leave Percy alone. They're ruining his social status. I mean, if you are really a good friend, let them go especially if they're hot and you're not.

That's what I did anyway. I left a nerdy loser, Carla? I think, her name was. We used to BFF's but hey, popularity is much more important than friendship. She got angry at me so I made her life a living hell. I still do actually.

Enough of that useless girl. I need to get Percy. I walk up to him. "Hey, Percy!"

He turned around then gave a small grimace. He was probably embarrass to be seen by talking to his loser friends. Aww don't worry my Percy, I'll save you from those freaks.

"Hi, Amanda." he says then gives me a strained smile. Yup, he's totally embarrass by them. I'll end your misery Percy.

"So," I twirled my hair while flashing him a grin and giving a wink. "I was wondering if you want to go to my house today."

Percy gave an exasperated sigh. "Look Amanda. I have a _girlfriend_. I can't cheat on her."

I giggle. I love it when he plays hard to get. "Aww Percy. You don't have to pretend. Everyone knows you don't have a girlfriend and just made her up."

"I didn't."

"You're so funny Percy!" I laugh.

"He's telling the truth, _Amanda_." I heard my name. My eyes snap to those blue eyed I used to know. It was Carla. My EX-BFF. How dare she spat my name!? Doesn't she know my name is beautiful like me? She's just jealous because her name is Carla. Not a very pretty name for a girl if you ask me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Percy doesn't have a girlfriend. He's just says he does 'cause he want me jealous."

Carla and the rest of the freaks laugh. How dare they?! No one makes fun of me! Especially those weirdos! Before I could snap back, a beep was heard. I craned my neck for the interruption.

I saw sea-green car park in front of the school. It seemed to catch a lot of people's attention. I saw Percy smiled and Carla to smirk at me. What's the big deal? It's just a car.

Suddenly, the driver came out. When I got a glimpse at her, I instantly felt jealous. Now, don't get me wrong, I know I'm beautiful and all but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous. I'm still human. The girl was admittedly gorgeous. She has blond princess curls like a princess and intimidating but pretty gray eyes. She was tall and has a muscular body. Ewww, girls with muscles? Gross!

The blondie search the school yard with her eyes then they landed on our direction. She smiled then says, "Seaweed Brain!" Who?

"Wise Girl!" I heard Percy yelled then he ran towards her. What the hell?

He gave her a huge hug then spun her around. When he put her down, he gave her a kiss. On. The. LIPS.

I gasp in shock and so those the rest of the student body except Percy's friends.

"I miss you Wise Girl." Percy said, once he broke the kiss.

"I miss you, too." the blondie replies.

I walk towards that stupid blonde. (AN: I'm sorry again) How dare she kiss Percy? Technically, it was the other way around but still! Percy is mine!

"Who are you?" I ask, anger in my voice. Feel my wrath bitch.

She arch an eyebrow. She glared at me making me a little uncomfortable. Why isn't she recoiling? She should be afraid of me!

"I'm Annabeth Chase." she says, confidently. "Percy's girlfriend."

Silence.

My eyes widen. Percy's girlfriend? He actually has one? No! Impossible!

"Percy we should go." Annabeth suggested. Percy nodded.

"Bye guys!" Percy called out to his friends.

"Bye!" they said back. Percy went in the driver's seat.

"Bye Annabeth!" I heard Carla shout. They know each other?!

Annabeth smiled and waved at her then she got in the passenger's seat. I was still standing there in shock even after the car drove off. My mind is still trying to process it. Percy? Girlfriend? Carla knows her?

"Hey, Amanda!" Carla shouts.

My head snap back towards the loser. "What?"

She smirk. "You've just been rejected." then she left with her friends, leaving me speechless.


	2. Maxine Andrew: Who You Are

Maxine Andrew's POV

"Hey Max." Piper said, smiling.

"Oh, uhh hi, Piper." I stuttered.

Who wouldn't? Piper is beautiful. Sure, she wears boyish clothes but that's what makes her more pretty though. Unlike those sluts *coughs* I mean, "popular" girls, she doesn't wear ANY make-up. She's naturally pretty.

I don't even know why she's friends with a loser like me. I have frizzy blonde hair and boring brown eyes. While she has uneven chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Now, you might think she'll look ugly because her hair is uneven but you're wrong. She makes it look beautiful. The other girls here even try to cut their hair like her but it always end badly for them.

"So do you want to come to my stay at my house tonight? My dad's going to shoot his new movie and I'll be alone except for the maids but I really want a friend with me there." Piper asks.

Did I forget to mention that her dad is _the_ Tristan McLean? The famous and hot movie star. Nobody knows though, except me. I really am glad to have her as a friend but it makes me feel more of a loser.

I know I should feel happy that I have at least a friend in school but I can't help feeling jealous of Piper and wishing I was her. She has a great life. Her dad's a movie star, she's beautiful, boys want to date her and girls are jealous of her. I just want that. Just someone to actually like me.

Everyday I get picked on. I get insulted by my ugly face and I get glares from my teachers. Ugly and an idiot. Sometimes I wish I can be smart. Sure, I'll be a nerd but at least I'm not a freak that has no talent and no brains.

I hate my life. I almost considered cutting but Piper stop me. She found me in the girls bathroom with a knife close to my wrist and tears streaming down my face. That's actually how we first met and we became friends ever since. She's a really good friend. Not like some backstabbers.

"Sure. I'll ask my mom." I answered. Piper smiled at me and I gave her a small one.

The bell rang, warning students to go to class.

"I better go." Piper said. "Ms. Anderson gives detention if someone is late. Bye!"

"Bye." I mutter as she walks to her first class. I sighed and walk to my class: History.

Torture, I know. But I actually like it. It's the only subject I have interest on and has the only teacher that doesn't hate me. She's a very nice woman. She keeps saying I have potential. It gives me some confidence but not so much.

I walk in the classroom and sat at the front. There aren't any more seats at the back. The class gave me glares which I ignored. _Don't let them get to you_ Piper's voice said in my head. That's what she always says when I tell her about people bullying me.

"Who let the freak in?" Sydney Richards said. Everyone snickered while I look down at my lap. I hate her. I wish Piper was here. She'll defend me. She'll say good things to me. She'll reassure me that I'm beautiful and not a freak.

Yeah, I know. Kind of selfish, huh? But you'll think that too if you were in my position. I've been bullied since I started school. The only place I felt safe was at my home and wherever Piper was.

"Aww, no Piper to defend you." Sydney says, reading my thoughts. "You're just a loser. Piper is only your friend because she wants to look good. I mean, when you and her are together, you make Piper look like a beauty queen. Piper's just using you, honey. Besides, who would want to be friends with someone like you?" She's lying. Piper's a good friend. She wouldn't do that.

Before she could say more to make myself doubt Piper, the teacher came in with a guy trailing behind. He was hot. I heard a few girls sigh dreamily. And apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Class, meet Alex White. He's a new student. Make him feel welcome." Ms. Olliver said.

"Ohhh, I will." Sydney said, eyeing the guy with a hungry look in her eyes. Ewww, just ewww. I thought boys only do that?

"Alex, choose a seat." Ms. Olliver instructs. There was only two seat left. One by my side and the other next to Sydney, who was showing cleavage. Imagine my surprise when the guy sat next to me. Me!

The class was stunned. The really hot guy sat next to a freak like me! Is he crazy?! He should sit next to Sydney!

"Maxine." my head snap towards the teacher. "Please, show Mr. White his classes and the school."

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. "Uhhhh."

"That won't be problem, would it?" the teacher ask.

"No, ma'am." I mutter.

"Alright. Now, let's start."

~O~O~O~O~O~O

I officially hate this day.

Turns out Alex, has the same classes as me so he always sticks to me like a lost puppy. Now, maybe some of you would be happy since a super hot guy is by your side. But for me, it's a nightmare. Girls did nothing except to glare at me, some even trip me in the hallways. And Sydney was vicious as ever.

I'm glad school's over though. I just want to be alone with Piper and talk about my day. That's another great thing about Piper. She's a good listener. I talk and ramble about how much society hates me and when I finish, she comforts me.

"Hi, Max." Piper smiles at me, once she saw me. I gave her a nod. I'm really not social. One of the reasons why they call me a freak. "Ready to go?" I gave another nod. I'm sleeping over at Piper's. I'm really nervous. This will be the first time I'm going to her house. My stomach turned into knots and my hands were sweaty.

"We're here." Piper says then got out. I got out and almost fainted. I was standing in front of a HUGE mansion. I know Piper's rich but . . . this?

"Come on, Max! You can ogle at my house later! I want to find out who this 'Alex' is!" Piper says, dragging me inside.

It was just magnificent as outside. My jaw drop way down and my eyes pop like watermelons. Weird comparison, I know. "Come on!" she urge. She drag me upstairs, probably to her bedroom.

Woah. That's all I can say.

Her room was colored purple and it was huge! Pictures of different people were stuck on the wall. There was Piper and a blonde and gray eyed girl, smiling. Piper and a picture of a messy black haired boy with sea-green eyes, pouting at the camera. Piper and an elfish looking boy, making weird faces. Piper and a frizzy brown haired with gold eyes, sticking their tongues out. Piper and a baby faced guy, grinning. Piper and a pale looking boy, having serious looks. There was also a picture with all of them in it with a blond and an electric blue eyed guy. They look like they just fought an army. Their clothes were tattered, hairs messy and they have all different kinds of cuts.

It didn't end there, though. There was Piper and a goth/punk girl, smirking. Piper and a black haired girl, giving a peace sign. Piper and two mischievous looking guys, smiling innocently. Piper and a girl, planting. Piper and a buff girl, looking intimidating. Piper and a guy with a guitar, singing. Piper and a black haired with sea-green eyes girl, swimming. Piper and a black haired with blond streaks and gray eyed girl, reading a book.

But there was more of Piper and the electric blue eyed guy. There was her and him, all over the wall. Him and her kissing, sleeping, eating, swimming, everything!

"Whose the guy?" I ask, pointing at one of her pictures.

"Oh. He's Jason, my boyfriend." Piper smiled, getting a misty look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." I said. I was kind of hurt that Piper didn't told me but it's her life.

"I'm sorry. I just want him to be private. He's very special to me. I don't want anyone to know." she explains.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "So speaking about boyfriends, whose Alex?" she asks, eyes shining in mischief. I sigh. Piper might be a tomboy but there are times when she has an 'daughter of Aphrodite moment'. That's what she tells me anyway. I don't get it, though.

"A new student." I answered.

"Doesn't seem like it when you two were looking at each other."

"What are you talking about?" Is Piper insane? Is she implying that I like him and vice versa.

"You seem to like him." Yup, she's crazy!

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. And he likes you too."

"Stop being crazy Piper."

"Stop denying it."

"I'm not. I'm saying the truth."

"I'm saying the truth too."

"Well, I don't believe it."

'You should."

"No. I'm ugly. No one would like me."

"You're not ugly."

"Yes I am."

"No. You're beautiful."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the ugly one! You're not the freak! You're not the one being bullied! You have friends! You have a boyfriend! You have an easy life! While I? I have the worst! I hate it! I wish I could trade mine for you!" I scream at her, tears streaming down my face.

Piper stood there in shock. I don't blame her. I didn't scream. I was the quiet one. But I was just. . . so angry. All the emotions I have bottled up inside seem to burst out. I didn't mean it to happen especially not to Piper.

I thought for sure Piper would yell at me and kick me out of her house but she didn't. She hugged me. That's when I did broke down. I cried and cried and cried. All those tears I push back seem to flow down.

"Maxine, look at me." I sniff and look into her eyes. "You _are_ beautiful. I'm not saying this so you could feel better. I'm saying it because it's true. Beauty is from within. You may think I have an easy life but I don't. If you only knew what I and my other friends go through, you wouldn't want to trade your life for mine." I had the urge to say I do want to trade but the serious look in her eyes and the tone of her voice made me silent. "You think you're a freak? Well, I'm a bigger one. I want to explain why but I can't. And as for being bullied. . . who said I wasn't? I still remember what those girls said to me." Piper took a deep breath.

"Sometimes _I_ wish I have your life. Sure you might be bullied. People may hate you but it's so much easier than mine. I-I don't even want to be who _I am_ but," she shrug. "I was born this way. My life is too scary. You wouldn't want it."

I look into her eyes and all I saw was sadness. Her eyes look liked they've seen so many things. Those were the eyes of a soldier, a hero, someone who saw many deaths and things that shouldn't even be real. I didn't know what was so scary about her life and I don't want to know.

"Be your own person, Maxine. Believe in yourself. Don't let others put you down. They just do that because they want to feel better about themselves. It's a horrible society. But we, humans, made it so it's our own fault for that. Stand up and be proud of who you are. We are who we are and we can't change that. We only have to make the most in our lives. Life is short."

Then I heard her mutter. "Especially if you're a demigod." but maybe I was just imagining it.

"Thanks, Piper." I said, when we pulled out of the hug.

"No problem." Piper smiled. "Now, let's have fun. I hate crying." We laugh and watch a bunch of movies. We played different video games. And I even got to meet her friends! They visited her at around dinner. It was so fun!

And I don't think I felt much more safe than being with them.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

"I'd like to thank all my fans for the support. My parents, my boyfriend, Alex, and most especially my friend, Piper McLean." I said in front of the people.

I just did it! I won _the Voice_. I'm-I'm famous. I just can't believe it! I followed Piper's advice. Tears stream down my face but I didn't care. I don't wear make-up because I want to be natural. I learned that from Piper. Just be yourself. If they can't accept or appreciate who you are, they're not worth it.

Alex and I got together too. I can't believe I doubted him before. But you can't blame me. I've been lied to many times. I love him with all of my heart. He's the first guy who love me for my ugly self. The guy every girl wants, and I have me. I'm so happy! I've never been this happy my life. This is the best moment in my life.

"She made me believe in myself. She showed me what life is about. She made me confident and to be proud of who I am. She believe in me and now, I believe in myself too." I smiled.

_Thank you, Piper. You're a one true friend and I hope you the best. _

**Yeah, it's a little rush. BTW I agree with Maxine. I wish Piper a best. She's a demigod. They have rough lives. Oh, I have some OCs here so you'll probably confuse by three girls.**

**This is dedicated to the bullied! Stand strong! You're not useless. You're worth everything!**


	3. Carly Mason: Stoll My Heart

Carly Mason's POV

"Travis Stoll, please proceed to the principal's office." a voice from the speaker said.

"What did you do this time?" I ask, turning to my friend.

Travis grin at me then wink, "You'll see." he got up from his chair then walk out the door.

I shook my head with a small smile. Travis is a prankster in our school. Him and his brother, Connor, actually but he's sick for today.

Travis is one of my best friends. He always makes me laugh even if I'm not sad. His a great guy. I really wish he'd ask me out.

I mean, I'm nice and pretty enough with have red straight hair, up to my shoulders and almond eyes. Sure, I might dress up like a guy with over sized shirts but I can be pretty if I want to. I'm not smart; I'm flunking a few subjects. Travis isn't better though. He gets big, fat, F's all the time. He doesn't listen in class and is always causing trouble.

But, it was strange how he actually aces Greek Mythology. The dude flunks everything except that. How can he flunks everything but be great in one? It doesn't make sense. It's like his mind is high wired to that subject.

I was snap back my thoughts by the teacher. "Ms. Mason, is there something interesting that you would like to share with us?"

I shook my head, blushing. I can't believe I was called. The teacher arch and eyebrow but continued her lesson.

A crumpled paper was thrown at my table. I unwrap it and read the note.

**_Thinking about Travis?_**

I glance at my right to see Lisa smirking at me. She was the only one who knew I like Travis.

I took out a pen and wrote my reply: **_He has a girlfriend_.**

Then I threw it back at her.

As much as it hurts, I knew I couldn't steal Travis from another girl. That's just wrong. It shouldn't even been done. I could never do that.

The crumpled paper was thrown at my table again.

**_I heard from Connor that him and his girlfriend broke up._**

My eyes widen. Could it be? Maybe this is my chance. But, I'm not sure yet. I'll ask Travis later. When he says they are, I'm going to make my move.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So Travis," I started.

"So Carly," he mimics. I slap his head but a small smile was on my face. How can he makes me smile?

"Shut up. I'm trying to be serious."

"Being serious isn't really my thing." he told me.

"Can you shut up and let me ask my question?"

"Fire away."

I took a deep breath. "I heard from Lisa that she heard from Connor that. . ." I trailed off.

"That?" he urge but I see a little uncertainly in his eyes. Maybe he knows what I'm going to say.

"You and your girlfriend broke up." I finish. I saw his usual blue eyes sadden. How could that girl break up with him? Travis is amazing!

"Oh." he says, simply.

"Yeah." I replied. I saw his eyebrows scrunch up together like his thinking about why the girl broke up with him. "You okay?"

He turned to me and his mischievous grin came back. "Yup."

"Do you have any idea why she broke things off?" I ask, curiously. I know this is nosy but I just want to know. How could some girl break up with a great guy like Travis?

Sure, he has bad grades and he always causes trouble but there's still a good side of him. He can make you laugh any day and will always be there for you when you need him.

"No." he said. "She just called me and said we're over. I haven't heard from her since." How could she hang up without explaining?!

"I'm sorry." I said, softly.

Travis grinned at me, making my heart flutter. "It's not your fault."

"So, are you going to get a girlfriend soon?" I ask, casually.

"Probably not." I was disappointed. Why not? I'll help him get over her!

"Why?"

"Because I really love Katie. Until now." My heart instantly broke. He loves her? How does he even knows that's love? It could be an infatuation! And who's this Katie? Oh, wait, that must be his girlfriend's name.

Suddenly Travis said, "I gotta go. I need to take care of Connor."

I got up along with him. "Sure. See you tomorrow." He nodded then walk away.

"Hey, Carly!" I jump at the voice.

I turned around to see Lisa. "Oh, it's just you."

Lisa clutch her heart in a offended matter, "Just me? I'm your best friend."

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "Keep dreaming."

Lisa waved it off then sat down. I followed suit. "What happened between you and Travis?"

My cheeks reddened. I can't believe she's been spying on me and Travis! "Nothing."

"That didn't seem like nothing." she tease.

"We were just talking about him and his break up." I told her.

"What did he say?" she asks, eagerly. This girl really likes ti gossip. Why am I friends with her again?

"He said that he still loves her." I said, sadly.

"Woah, _love_? Isn't that a huge step?" Lisa ask, incredulously. I nodded, glumly. Lisa watch me through narrowed eyes. Suddenly, she said, "You should ask him out."

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't ask him out!" I screamed at her face.

She rolled her eyes. "Why not? You like him."

"Maybe but he doesn't like me back."

"He could." I gave her a confuse look. "Hang out with him. Compliment him. Get to know him better. You're _here_. You see Travis everyday and you get to go to his apartment. His ex-girlfriend is far away. You have no competition. You can slowly heal his heart. Think about it." she said then went away.

I pondered at the thought. Lisa is right. No one can steal him from me, even though he isn't mine, yet. I could put back the pieces of his heart. Maybe he'll start liking me back. Should I even do this? I got this feeling in my stomach that something bad will happen.

But I like Travis. A lot. His my first ever crush. His the first guy that I trust. The first guy my heart wants. I thought about those times when Travis and I were alone, laughing. They were the best moments of my life. I don't think I ever felt that way before.

I stood up and slowly walk to my house with new determination burning inside of me.

Travis Stoll will soon be mine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

I followed Lisa's advice. For the past couple of days, I stuck with Travis like glue. I hang out with him all the time. I went to his and Connor's apartment everyday after school just to be with him.

It made me smile that I could make Travis laugh at my corny and awful jokes. I really think he's starting to like me back. But there are times when I doubt it because I really have this weird feeling that I'll just get my heart broken. I didn't bother with that, though. I'll take every risk.

The four of us (me, Travis, Connor and Lisa) were currently at the park. We decided to have fresh air, the Stolls words, not mine, and just relax. Summer just started. Travis and Connor are leaving for a summer camp tomorrow. Connor was excited but Travis seems a little reluctant on going. When I ask why, Travis answered, "Katie will be there."

His ex will be there. I wish I could go so that I can make him feel better but he says it's for dyslexic and ADHD only. I told him that I'll pretend to be dyslexic and have ADHD but he panicked and said no. I was really heartbroken at that. It's like he doesn't want me to with him even after all the things I did to make him smile again.

"Hey, Travis. Can I ask you something?" I suddenly said.

"You just did." he chuckled.

"Seriously."

"I can't be serious, Carly. It's boring." he whines.

"Travis just let me ask my question."

"Okay, shoot."

This is it. The moment of truth. I'll finally confess my feelings and hope that Travis will like me back. I was about to ask the question when a van parked near the front of the park. Music blasted from it making the usual quiet place, to be deafening. Suddenly, a Latino guy got out of the driver's seat.

"Leo?" the Stolls chorus.

Leo, the Latino, grins at them. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?' Travis ask then gave him a bro hug or whatever those guys call it.

"Picking you up. Percy is sort of missing you guys. Well, your pranks anyway." Leo explains.

"cool, wait what about our bags?" Connor said.

"Already got them." Leo smiles.

"How? The only one who has an extra key is-" Travis' eyes, suddenly, widen. "Is she. . .?"

"Yup. She's inside." Leo nods.

My eyes scrunch up in confusion. Who is he? And whose this _she_?

"Who are you?" Lisa asks.

Leo turned to her and shook her hand. "Leo 'Flaming' Valdez. Happy to be of service."

"Uhhh okay?"

"Whose inside?" I ask, curiously.

"Let me call her." Leo walks back towards the van. He knocks on the passenger's side then the door opened. A girl came out. She was very pretty. She has brown hair and green leafy eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" and blue jeans.

"Hey, Katie!" Connor greets. Katie gave a small smile. Wait, where did I heard that name before? My eyes widen in realization. Travis' ex girlfriend! But, what's she doing here?

"Hi, Connor." then her eyes landed on Travis. "Hi, Travis." She said his name softly.

Travis stood there frozen, staring at his ex girlfriends face. Finally he says, "Katie."

"Travis, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Travis cut her off.

"Why?" he looks so sad. I just want to run to him and give him a hug. "I thought you love me."

"I do." Katie insists.

"Then why?"

Katie sighs, "Because when we were playing truth or dare, Leo dared me to 'break up' with you then get back together after a couple of days. It was either that or I get my hair shave."

Instead of being angry, Travis laughs. He laugh! Why would he laugh? It just means that Katie loves her hair more than Travis! She cared more about her looks than her Travis' feelings!

"That's actually a great dare. Good job Leo." Travis comments.

"I try my best."

"But I'll get back at you." Travis says.

"Aww man!" Leo whines.

"Maybe you should think about your dare before you tell it!" Katie snaps. Woah.

"Ohhh, Katie's angry." Connor says.

"Shut up, Connor. It's his own fault. I did warn him that Travis will get even with him but he didn't listen."

"Okay, before you start killing him, can we go to camp first? I miss it!" Travis bounce. Aww, he's so cute!

The others agreed then they went inside the van. Leo and Connor were in the front while Travis and Katie were on the back.

"Bye, guys! See ya next school year!" Connor waves from the passenger's seat.

I watch as the van drove off far away. My heart broke in two as I realize I never really stood a chance with Travis. I could feel the tears threatening to slip from my eyes but I push them back.

Hearts are stolen by thieves but they used it for manipulating people. I knew it wasn't Travis fault. It wasn't his fault that he stole my heart. It wasn't his fault he didn't keep it.

Because I knew from the very start I could never steal his because it was already stolen by none other than, Katie.

**It sucks. I have no clue where I was going with this. I hope you still like it though! can you give me some ideas? If you have any. Thanks!**


	4. Jake Parker: Unexpected

Jake Parker's POV

"Sup, Jake?" My friend, Peter greets.

"Nothing much." I shrug. I forcibly push my jacket inside this small locker. "Did you do the homework on the book?"

"Dude, I don't do homework. I got nerds to that for me." Peter says.

"That's harsh man."

"I'm a jock. I can do those things. Besides, I'll mess up those nerds faces if they ever try to rat me out." Peter says cockily.

Yup, you heard that right. We're jocks. We rule this school together. Those who are below us are scared of us. They let us cut in lunch lines, we get to have hot ladies begging us to date them and we can make those super smart geeks to do our homework.

They treat us like royalty. Every time we pass, they move out of our way. We have an easy life. But there is one, one guy that didn't treat us like that.

He never let's us cut in front of him. He doesn't care if we rule this school. He doesn't even look impress by us. In short, he doesn't care.

Instead of becoming angry at the dude, I admire him. He stands up for himself and doesn't let us or anybody to push him around. He's like in his own little world.

The guy is none other than Leo Valdez.

The dude is really scrawny and lanky. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He kind of looks like an elf with his small frame. He always has something busy in his hands like a screw or a piece of metal. He always creates cool inventions.

Peter, however, hates him. He keeps saying how disrespectful Leo is to us, jocks. He says that he should do everything we ask for. His really piss off at Leo. That's why he makes Leo's life, hell. I, for one, don't really care but I pretend to since we're jocks. I mean, isn't that what we're suppose to do?

I even want to get to know Leo better. He seems pretty cool and funny. He makes people laugh, even Peter but he tries to keep a straight face.

Key word: tries.

Probably one of the reasons why Peter hates him. I actually want to stand up for Leo but I'm afraid of what would other people think. I'm afraid about my social status. Yeah, I know, I'm a coward.

Sometimes I wish I have the courage to stand up to myself like Leo does. I want to know how to feel free and not pretend who I actually am.

The truth is, I don't really wanted to become a jock but my friends made me try out so now we're a bunch of jerks. They let popularity get to their heads. Me? Well, I just follow them around. I do what they do. I become what they've become. I don't really like it, though but I don't want to lose my friends. I'll be a loner and a loser. I can't stand that happening to me.

But, somehow, this makes me feel guilty. I have friends, yet I know they're only talking to me because we're popular whereas Leo have no friends, yet he's like by everybody (except Peter). I don't know how the dude survives without friends. Nerds have smart friends, emo people have emo friends, weirdos have at least one friend yet Leo, doesn't.

He's not a nerd. He's definitely not an emo (more like an elf). He's a little weird but not _that _much. He's different from all of us. Like he's a new species of somekind. I don't makes sense, do I?

"Ugh, I hate him." Peter mutters, glaring at someone.

I turned around to see Leo Valdez walking the hallway, with his usual grin. Speak of the devil. . .

I watch as he stop in front of his locker. When he opened it, thw first thing that caught my eye were the pictures.

It was a bunch of teenagers smiling with Leo in it. I saw Leo smile when he saw it. Who were those people?

"Who are those people?" Peter says, reading my thoughts.

"His friends?" Though it sounded more like a question.

Peter gave an incredolous look then he laugh. He laugh so hard that tears were falling down his face. Why would he laugh? Leo could have friends, if he tried.

"That's the most funniest thing I've heard." Peter says, once he sobbered up.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there. One of the reasons why I hate being a jock. You can't argue with jocks; you agree on everything they say even if it's wrong. I hate being like this. I'm like a puppet; I get told to what I do. I can't use my arms or legs or my mind because someone is controling them.

Sometimes I wish I'm not like thise. I wish I never joined football, maybe that way I can still be me. I wish I have the same courage as Leo. He doesn't care about his looks, bullies, his social status, etc.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Peter swore then waved at me and left. I walk towards my first class. Leo was in there too. Maybe I could talk to him?

_And lose all of my friends and be treated like an outcast?_ the back of my mind argued. I sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe not.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

End of the day.

We, jocks, were currently at the front of the steps, joking and playing around. Peter was next to me complaining about school while I just nodded. Honestly, I don't think school is boring. I really think it's cool but I would never admit that aloud. I'd be the laughing stock of the school.

"Hey Valdez, what's with the stupid grin?" Peter asks. My head snap towards the Latino guy. He was walking very fast and he has a grin on his face.

Ignoring Peter's words he said, "My friends are picking me up."

Peter laughs. Seriously, I'm getting irritated by Peter. Can't he just stop being a bully?

_Your the one to talk_ my mind shot back.

Shut up, I told it.

"You? Have friends? Yeah right!" Peter laughs. Leo shrugs, not really caring about him then he went to the big tree. Peter glares at his back.

"Can you believe him?" Peter says, darkly. "Him have friends? That's the funniest thing I heard."

"Maybe he does have friends." I said. Woah, where did that confidence come from?

Peter glares at me. "Are you defending the stupid elf?"

"No," I quickly said. "I just thought, that maybe he does have friends. It could happen, you know."

"No way." he shook his head. "He's a freak. A stupid loser. He can't even get a girlfriend and you expect him to have friends?"

I was about to defend Leo again but was cut off by a van that says "Delphi Strawberry Service". What the hell? Why would a strawberry service be here? Are they going to deliver strawberry's in our school?

The van stop in front of Leo, who was grinning widely. A couple of teenagers went outside.

"Repair Boy!" a very hot girl shouts then gave Leo a hug. She was really hot. She was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. She wasn't wearing make-up. This girl needs to teach the girls in our school.

"How have you been Leo?" an electric blue eyed and blond haired guy greets. His hands were wrap around the hot girl. Damn, she's already taken.

"School's boring but Annabeth might like it." Leo says, pointing at a blond haired girl.

The girl rolled her intense gray eyes at her but smiled. "Nice to see you too." She was also pretty hot, not as hot as the other girl but definitely hot.

"Leo, it's great to see you!" a black haired and sea-green eyed boy says. His hands were intertwined with the blond so I'm guessing they're dating.

"You too, Perce. How's Hazel and Frank?"

"They're in Camp. They couldn't come but they miss you."

"Where's Reyna?" Leo asks, excitedly.

"I'm right here." a very beautiful lady said. She has piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. Okay, forget what I said about the other two. She took the trophy for the most beautiful lady on earth. By the way the other guys were looking at her, they think so too.

She looks confident. She has this leader like aura, like she can lead any battles. Maybe she's single? I mean there's no way Leo could date a girl like her. She would never like someone like Leo. She would need someone that can protect her. A strong and handsome man, not a scrawny kid like Leo.

My hopes of us being together were crush when I saw her kiss Leo on the lips. I'm pretty sure my jaw fell on the floor as did the other guys. This is impossible. Leo has a girlfriend?! That's crazy! Has the world gone mad?!

I shook my head mentally. Why am I feeling this? I have no right to judge Leo like that. I don't know him like his friends have. I shouldn't even be bullying him. It's not right. Leo's a great person. His funny, talented in mechanics and has a kind heart. I shouldn't be like that to him. But I can't stop it. I'm too scared to change. I don't think I can be brave like Leo. I'm just a coward.

My thoughts were broken by Peter who swore loudly. I watch as he march towards the group. I wanted to go up to him and tell him to leave them alone but I can't.

"Alright, how much did this freak pay all of you?" Peter demands.

"Excuse me?" Reyna ask, arching an eyebrow.

"You heard me. How much did this freak," pointing at Leo. "payed you to pretend to be his friends and a girlfriend." Leo's friends glared at Peter. Probably for calling Leo a freak.

"He didn't pay us anything." Reyna said, coldly. There were fire in her eyes that was ready to spread. I could feel she was angry.

"You expect me to believe that? There is no way that this stupid, freak can get-" Reyna grab Peter's wrist then judo flipped him.

She lay her knee near his throat then said, "_Never_ insult Leo in front of me unless you have a death wish. Are we clear?"

Peter nodded, scared. Reyna got off of him then look at him in disgust. "We should probably go. I don't want to see a disgusting attention freak." she spat then turned and walk back towards the van with Leo following behind. Leo's friends gave him a last glared then followed the two.

I watch as the van drove of. Peter went back over to us, rubbing his throat.

"Dude, you okay?" a jock ask. I don't really know him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he mutters. He was probably embarrass by Reyna, which is weird since Peter doesn't usually gets embarrass especially by a girl.

This day is really unexpected.

**I'd like to thank**** llamaprincess13 for the idea. This is dedicated to her. I don't know if you'll like this. I think it was kind of rush in the end but I did my best. Sorry for my late update. I had a lot to do at school and I have social life. I can't make promises on the next update but I'll try. Enjoy reading!**


End file.
